The immunoassay is the workhorse of analytical biochemistry. It allows the unique binding abilities of antibodies to be widely used in selective and sensitive measurement of small and large molecular analytes in complex samples. The driving force behind developing new immunological assays is the constant need for simpler, more rapid, and less expensive ways to analyze the components of complex sample mixtures. Current uses of immunoassays include therapeutic drug monitoring, screening for disease or infection with molecular markers, screening for toxic substances and illicit drugs, and monitoring for environmental contaminants.
Flow injection immunoassays have taken advantage of specific flow conditions. (U. de Alwis and G. S. Wilson, Anal. Chem. 59, 2786-9 (1987)), but also use high Reynolds number effects for mixing. Micro-fabricated capillary electrophoresis devices, which are truly microfluidic, have been used for rapidly separating very small volumes of immunoreagents following binding reactions (N. Chiem and D. J. Harrison, Anal. Chem. 69, 373-8 (1997)). One of the unique features of microfluidic devices that has yet to be exploited for immunoassay development is the presence of laminar flow under low Reynolds number conditions. Laminar flow allows quantitative diffusional transport between adjacent flowing streams, while retaining the relative positions of non-diffusing components such as cells and larger microspheres. While these conditions are impediments to application of some macro-scale techniques, they allow creation of new types of analyses that are uniquely well suited to microfluidic systems, such as the H-Filter for extraction of solutes (J. P. Brody, P. Yager, R. E. Goldstein, R. H. Austin, Biophysical Journal 71(6), 3430-3441 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,100; J. P. Brody and P. Yager, Sensors and Actuators A (Physical) A58(1), 13-18 (1997); the V-Groove device for low-volume flow cytometry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,751, the T-Sensor for detection of diffusable analytes (A. E. Kamholz, B. H. Weigl, B. A. Finlayson, P. Yager, [1999] Anal. Chem., 71(23):5340-5347; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,852; U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,710; B. H. Weigl and P. Yager, Science 283, 346-347 [1999]; R. B. Darling, J. Kriebel, K. J. Mayes, B. H. Weigl, P. Yager, Integration of microelectrodes with etched microchannels for in-stream electrochemical analysis, xcexcTAS ""98, Banff, Canada [1998]; B. H. Weigl and P. Yager, Sensors and Actuators B (Chemical) B39 (1-3), 452-457 [1996]; B. H. Weigl, M. A. Holl, D. Schutte, J. P. Brody, P. Yager, Anal. Methods and Instr., 174-184 [1996]; B. H. Weigl, et al., Simultaneous self-referencing analyte determination in complex sample solutions using microfabricated flow structures (T-Sensors), xcexcTAS ""98, Banff, Canada [1998]) and others as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,210; U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,349; U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,827; U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,404; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,867 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,684; WO 98/43066 published Oct. 1, 1998; U.S. Ser. No. 08/938,584 filed Sep. 26, 1997; WO 99/17100 published Apr. 8, 1999; WO 99/17119 published Apr. 8, 1999; U.S. Ser. No. 09/196,473 filed Nov. 19, 1998; U.S. Ser. No. 09/169,533 filed Oct. 9, 1998; WO 99/60397 published Nov. 25, 1999; U.S. Ser. No. 09/404,454 filed Sep. 22, 1999; and Ser. No. 09/464,379, filed Dec. 15, 1999 for xe2x80x9cMagnetically-Actuated Fluid Handling Devices for Microfluidic Applications.xe2x80x9d
All publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent not inconsistent herewith.
This invention provides a method for detecting the presence of analyte particles comprising providing binding particles capable of binding with said analyte particles; providing a system in which at least one of said binding particles and said analyte particles can diffuse toward the other; providing means for detecting any of said particles or complexes between them, or a diffusion front of said binding particles, said analyte particles, or said complexes in said system, and detecting said particles or complexes or said diffusion front. When said analyte particles and said binding particles meet and bind to each other, a slowing of the particles or a diffusion front may be detected as an indication of the presence of said analyte particles. The binding particles, or the analyte particles, or complexes between them must be visible or detectable, e.g. by optical or electrical detection means or other detection means known to the art, or must be labeled to become visible or detectable.
This invention also provides a device for determining the presence or concentration of sample analyte particles in a medium comprising: means for contacting a first medium containing analyte particles with a second medium containing binding particles capable of binding to said analyte particles; wherein at least one of said analyte or binding particles is capable of diffusing into the medium containing the other of said analyte or binding particles; and means for detecting the presence of diffused particles. One or both of the analyte and binding particles may be labeled or unlabeled.
The xe2x80x9cdiffusion frontxe2x80x9d (also referred to as xe2x80x9cdiffusion profilexe2x80x9d herein) is a detectable edge or line created by diffusing particles. It may be more or less sharp or diffuse depending on system parameters such as relative amounts of analyte and binding particles, relative diffusion coefficients of both, amount of labeling, viscosities of the system, and other parameters known to the art. The term xe2x80x9cslowingxe2x80x9d with reference to the diffusion front includes stopping, as well as any detectable amount of slowing. The xe2x80x9cdiffusion frontxe2x80x9d may include a detectably more intense area or line closer to the point(s) from which diffusion of particles begins caused by complexing of labeled particles to form slower-diffusing complexes, with relatively less intense areas further from said points caused by uncomplexed labeled particles; or the xe2x80x9cdiffusion frontxe2x80x9d may be the absolute border of the area into which particles have diffused.
Systems allowing diffusion of analyte or binding particles toward each other can be systems in which fluids containing analyte particles (referred to herein as analyte fluids) are placed in contact with fluids containing binding particles (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdiffusion fluidsxe2x80x9d), or fluids containing analyte particles, are placed in contact with solids containing binding particles capable of diffusing into the analyte fluid. Or, the system may be one in which fluids containing binding particles are placed in contact with solids containing analyte particles capable of diffusing into the diffusion fluids. Such systems can be flowing or stationary systems as described below, or can comprise fluids separated by membranes capable of allowing diffusion of analyte and/or binding particles therethrough, or can comprise two fluids containing analyte and binding particles respectively separated by a removable barrier, which is removed to allow diffusion to take place.
Slowing of the diffusion front may be observed or detected; or the position of the diffusion front after a predetermined time from when the particles begin diffusing may be observed or otherwise detected and compared with a similar calibration or control system or systems containing known amounts of analyte particles, e.g. from 0 to any typical concentration. In this way, concentration as well as presence of analyte particles can be determined.
Concentration may also be calculated based on the principles and algorithms described in the Examples below, and determinable without undue experimentation by those skilled in the art.
This invention also provides methods for detecting the presence of at least first and second analyte particles in a first fluid comprising: providing a second fluid comprising first and second binding particles for said first and second analyte particles, respectively; flowing said first and second fluids in adjacent laminar flow in a laminar flow channel; allowing said first analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said first binding particles to form first complexes; and allowing said second analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said second binding particles to form second complexes; and detecting the presence of said first and second complexes. The first and second complexes may have detectably different diffusion coefficients and/or may form detectably different diffusion profiles, e.g. because the diffusion front for each is in a different position, or because the first and second complexes are differently labeled. The first and second complexes may or may not labeled with detectably different labels. If detectably different labels are not used, different diffusion coefficients of the two complexes may enable them to be drawn out of the laminar flow channel at different points, in separate outlet streams, each comprising either the faster-diffusing complexes or mixtures of complexes. Diffusion separators connected in series may continue to purify and refine the separator products. The various complexes may then be detected in the separate streams by means known to the art.
Devices for detecting the presence of at least first and second analyte particles in a first fluid are also provided, comprising: first inlet means for conducting a first fluid comprising said first and second analyte particles into a laminar flow channel; second inlet means for conducting a second fluid comprising first and second binding particles for said first and second analyte particles, respectively, into said laminar flow channel; a laminar flow channel in fluid communication with said first and second inlet means, comprising said first and second fluids in adjacent laminar flow, said flow channel having a length sufficient to allow said first analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said first binding particles to form first complexes; and to allow said second analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said second binding particles to form second complexes; and means for detecting the presence of said first and second complexes. The first and second complexes may have detectably different diffusion coefficients and/or diffusion profiles, and may or may not be labeled with detectably different labels. The devices may also comprise outlet means spaced along said laminar flow channel for conducting a stream comprising said first complexes from said channel as a first outlet stream, and/or additional outlet means spaced along said laminar flow channel for conducting a stream comprising mixtures of said first and second complexes from said channel as a second outlet stream, as well as means for detecting the presence of first analyte particles in the first outlet stream and means for detecting the presence of second analyte particles in the second outlet stream.
This invention also provides a method for separating first and second particles of similar size contained in a first fluid, in a diffusion separator, said method comprising: providing a second fluid comprising at least first and second binding particles for said first and second analyte particles, respectively, said first binding particles having a higher diffusion coefficient than said second binding particles; flowing said first fluid into a channel comprising said second fluid; allowing said first analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said first binding particles to form first complexes; and allowing said second analyte particles to diffuse into said second fluid and bind with said second binding particles to form second complexes; conducting a stream predominantly containing said first complexes from said channel through a first outlet; and conducting a stream containing said first and second complexes from said channel through a second outlet positioned downstream from said first outlet along said channel.
The foregoing method may be performed in a diffusion separator which is a device for separating first and second particles of similar size contained in a first fluid, said device comprising: a flow channel comprising a second fluid containing at least first and second binding particles for said first and second analyte particles, respectively, said first binding particles having a higher diffusion coefficient than said second binding particles; a first inlet into said channel on a first side of said channel, said first inlet containing said first fluid; a second inlet on the second side of said flow channel containing an acceptor stream; a first outlet on the second side of said flow channel downstream from said second inlet containing a stream predominantly comprising said first complexes; and a second outlet on the second side of said flow channel downstream from said first outlet containing a stream containing said first and second complexes. The device may also comprise a third outlet on the first side of said flow channel through which unbound first and second particles may be removed from the system. An additional diffusion separator, such as the H-filter described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,100, may be connected to the first outlet and used to separate first complexes from unbound particles. A diffusion separator may also be connected to the second outlet and used to separate first and second complexes, and if further separation of unbound particles is required, further diffusion separators may be added.
Preferably, for the foregoing separation methods and devices, the diffusion coefficients of the first and second binding particles differ by at least two times, and preferably by at least about ten times. The particles to be separated do not need to be of identical size (diameter), but are of similar size, e.g., within the same order of magnitude.
In some embodiments of the analytical methods of this invention, analyte particles in the system may be supplemented with labeled analyte particles, and the diffusion front observed and compared with systems containing only labeled analyte particles (and no unlabeled analyte particles). Earlier and more complete slowing or stopping of the diffusion front will occur when (as a result of complexation of analyte particles with binding particles) the concentration of binding particles more greatly exceeds that of the analyte particles. However, it is not essential that binding particle concentration exceed analyte particle concentration.
The system may comprise a number of uniquely labeled binding particles, so that the unique diffusion fronts which are detected indicate which analyte particles are present.
Flowing systems, comprising preferred embodiments of this invention, are described below, and give rise to stationary diffusion profiles. The position of such stationary diffusion profiles are used to determine concentration of analyte particles.
In preferred embodiments, this invention provides a method for determining the presence or concentration of sample analyte particles in an analyte fluid comprising: adding to an analyte fluid additional analyte particles labeled with a detectable marker to provide a predetermined concentration or amount of labeled analyte particles in said analyte fluid; providing a diffusion fluid containing binding particles capable of binding to said sample analyte particles and said labeled analyte particles; providing a laminar flow channel comprising an analyte stream inlet and a diffusion stream inlet; flowing analyte fluid into said analyte stream inlet as an analyte stream, and flowing diffusion fluid into said diffusion stream inlet as a diffusion stream whereby said streams flow in adjacent laminar flow; allowing diffusion between said streams of sample analyte particles, labeled analyte particles and binding particles; detecting a diffusion profile in said channel formed by said labeled analyte particles; and determining from said diffusion profile the presence or concentration of said sample analyte particles.
Analyte particles may be molecules, preferably having a molecular weight range between about 100 and about 1,000,000, or particles of corresponding size. The terms xe2x80x9csample antigenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSA,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to analyte particles. Analyte particles may also be antibodies.
Analyte particles for which the present invention may be used include, but are not limited to, abused drugs such as amphetamine and methamphetamine, barbiturates, benzodiazepines, benzodiazepine in serum, cannabinoids, cocaine metabolites, ethanol, methadone, opiates, phencyclidine, propoxyphene, salicylate, tricyclic and antidepressants; cancer drugs such as methotrexate; fertility and pregnancy drugs such as free estriol, selected prolactins, and total estriol; medications for heart disease; anti-inflammatories; drugs which require therapeutic monitoring such as amikacin, carbamazepine, digitoxin, digoxin, disopyramide, ethosuximide, free carbamazepine, free phenytoin, free valproic acid, gentamicin, lidocaine, N-acetylprocainamide, netilmicin, phenobarbital, phenytoin, primidone, procainamide, quinidine, theophylline, tobramycin, valproic acid, vancomycin; endogenous molecules such as thyroid; antigens detected in assay systems such as T-Uptake, including T4; antigens used in transplant monitoring including assays of cyclosporine, serum cyclosporine, cyclosporine in whole blood, and cortisol.
The analyte fluid may be an aqueous solution containing the antigen, a bodily fluid such as whole blood, serum, saliva, urine or other fluid, contaminated drinking water, fermentation broths, samples from industrial processes requiring monitoring, or any other fluid for which analysis is required.
Detectable markers or labeling agents for labeling the analyte particles or binding particles include any particles capable of binding or adhering to the analyte particles and not interfering with binding of the binding particle selected for the assay. Labeling agents may include fluorescent, phosphorescent, chemiluminescent, enzyme particles, and other labeling agents known to the art. The terms xe2x80x9clabeled antigenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLAxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to labeled analyte particles. Labeling agents should be small enough to provide label/analyte particle complexes which are of similar size (at least in the same order of magnitude) as the unlabeled analyte particles so that diffusion coefficients of the labeled analyte particles are roughly equivalent to diffusion coefficients of unlabeled analyte particles. For example, an analyte particle having a molecular weight of 10,000 might be labeled with a molecule having a molecular weight of about 100 to 1,000. The labeling particle should not be so large as to significantly change the diffusion properties of the binding particle/labeled analyte complex as compared to the diffusion properties of the binding particle analyte complex. The label may be soluble or insoluble in the fluid and may adhere to the analyte particle by adsorption, absorption or chemical binding. For example, the labeling agent can be a conventional art-known dye, a metal particle, or any other detectable particle known to the art.
The term xe2x80x9cparticlesxe2x80x9d includes molecules, cells, large molecules such as proteins, small molecules comprised of one or several atoms, and ions. The particles may be suspended or dissolved in the streams. The term xe2x80x9cstreamxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier fluid such as water or other liquid, air or other gas, dissolving or suspending the particles. The term xe2x80x9cparticlesxe2x80x9d as used herein does not include the molecules of the carrier stream.
The binding particle may be any particle capable of binding or adhering, e.g., by covalent or ionic binding, absorption adsorption or other means known to the art, to the analyte particle and with the labeled analyte particle to form complexes with a diffusion coefficient greater than that of the analyte particle and labeled analyte particle. Preferably the diffusion coefficient of the complex is very much greater than that of the labeled analyte particles, and should be at least about two to five times greater than that of the labeled analyte particles, more preferably at least about ten times greater than that of the labeled analyte particles. Preferably the binding particle is at least as large as the analyte particle. The binding particle may be an antibody, either monoclonal or polyclonal, or a synthetic binding particle made using a combinatorial process to provide a specific binding site, or a particle of a substance such as activated charcoal capable of adhering to the labeled analyte particle. Binding particles as defined above may also function as analyte particles, e.g., antibodies may function as analyte particles herein. Preferably the binding particle has a binding affinity to the analyte particle of at least about 107 Mxe2x88x921 to about 1010 Mxe2x88x921 and more preferably at least about 108 Mxe2x88x921. Since antibodies typify a preferred class of binding particles of this invention, the terms xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cABxe2x80x9d as used herein also refer to xe2x80x9cbinding particles.xe2x80x9d
The diffusion fluid is a carrier fluid for the binding particles and can be any carrier fluid having a viscosity which allows diffusion of the analyte particles into the diffusion stream. In some systems, the viscosity of the diffusion fluid is between about one and about four times that of water. More viscous systems require longer times for performing the assay. The viscosities of the analyte fluid and the diffusion fluid need not be the same and can differ greatly so long as diffusion from the analyte fluid into the diffusion fluid is significant enough to allow measurement. The diffusion fluid is capable of dissolving or suspending the binding particles and the analyte particles at the flow rate used to flow the diffusion stream through the laminar flow channel.
As discussed above, both the analyte and binding particles need not be present in a fluid. One type of particle can be in solid form, so long as the other is contained in a fluid, into which the first type of particle can diffuse.
In one embodiment of this invention, a predetermined (known) amount of labeled analyte particles is added to the analyte fluid to achieve a predetermined (known) concentration of labeled analyte particles in the analyte fluid. Preferably, tracer amounts of labeled analyte particles are used, e.g., within two to three orders of magnitude less than the estimated concentration of the unlabeled analyte particles. The concentration of labeled analyte particles should be in the same dynamic range of measurement as that of the analyte particles, that is, enough to significantly compete with analyte particles for adherence to the binding particles, but not so much that the presence of unbound labeled analyte overpowers the ability to detect the diffusion profile formed by labeled analyte particle/binding particle complexes.
The term xe2x80x9claminar flowxe2x80x9d of two streams means stable, side-by-side, non-recirculating, flow of two streams without mixing. There are no zones of recirculation, and turbulence is negligible. A xe2x80x9claminar flow channelxe2x80x9d is a channel having dimensions, as is known to the art, allowing such non-turbulent flow under flow rates used.
As is known to the art, a field force may be exerted in the diffusion direction of the fluids to enhance the effects of diffusion and the signal to noise ratio of the detection means chosen. Such field forces include magnetic, gravitational, and electrical fields.
Certain embodiments of the methods of this invention are designed to be carried out in devices comprising microchannels of a size such that the Reynolds number for flow within the channel is below about 1. Reynolds number is the ratio of inertia to viscosity. Low Reynolds number means that inertia is essentially negligible, turbulence is essentially negligible, and the flow of the two adjacent streams is laminar, i.e., the streams do not mix except for the diffusion of particles as described above.
In this patent application, the distance in the flow direction of the laminar flow channel from the entrance of the channel to the detection area is called its length (l). Referring to FIG. 2A, l is measured from the middle of analyte stream inlet 16 to detection zone 26. The channel dimension in the direction of particle diffusion at right angles to the length (l) is called its depth (d). The third channel dimension at right angles to both the length and depth is called its width (w). The depth (d) is therefore perpendicular to the plane of interface of the sample and extraction streams
The laminar flow channel may include inlets and outlets along its length to provide reference or other reagent streams, or conduct separate streams away from the channel for analysis, disposal, or further processing. The devices of this invention may also include inlets for reference and control streams as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,684.
The analyte stream inlet and the diffusion stream inlet need only be sized large enough to conduct the analyte and diffusion streams into parallel laminar flow, e.g., may comprise channels less than or equal to about 5 mm in length, less than about 100 micrometers in depth and less than or equal to about 5 mm in width, preferably less than about 1 mm in width. These inlets may be as long, deep and wide as required by the system of which they are a part, however, they preferably have a volume less than about 2.5 microliters to accommodate small sample sizes.
The width and depth of the laminar flow channel and inlet and outlet channels must be large enough to allow passage of the particles and is preferably between about 3 to 5 times the diameter of any particles present in the streams and less than or equal to 5 mm. The width is preferably less than or equal to 1 mm.
In a second embodiment in which the particle transport direction may be rotated 90 degrees from that of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d design shown in FIG. 2, the laminar flow channel is preferably between about 3 and 5 times the diameter of maximum-sized particles and less than or equal to 5 mm in width, between about 2 and 3 times the diameter of the maximum-sized particles and less than about 100 micrometers in depth, and between about 4 and about 10 times the diameter of the maximum-sized particles and less than or equal to 5 mm long.
The term xe2x80x9caspect ratioxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the ratio of the width to the depth of a channel. The extraction channels of this invention may have an aspect ratio less than 50, e.g., the aspect ratio may be less than 25 or any number from less than 1 to 49.
Means for injecting the analyte and diffusion streams into the device are provided, and include standard syringes and tubes. Means for removing fluid from the outlet(s) may also be provided, including receptacles for the fluid, inducing flow by capillary attraction, pressure, gravity, and other means known to the art as described above. Such receptacles may be part of an analytical or other device for further processing the streams or portions thereof.
The detectable diffusion profile of the flowing microchannel embodiments of this invention is the spatial location of labeled analyte particles within the reference area. The diffusion profile for a given concentration of analyte particles stays the same over time in these systems as long as the flow speed is constant, when dynamic equilibrium has been reached. The diffusion profile can be varied by varying flow rate, analyte concentration, and/or binding particle concentration so as to optimize the signal for detection.
The detection area is the portion of the laminar flow channel where the diffusion profile is interrogated by the detection means. It should be far enough from the junction of the two streams for significant reaction between binding particles and analyte particles to have occurred. However, it should not be so far along the channel that the particles have spread apart enough to significantly diminish signal intensity. The detection area, i.e., the length (l) from the junction of the analyte and diffusion fluids to the point where the diffusion profile is detected, can be optimized in accordance with these principles to optimize signal-to-noise ratio.
The step of allowing the particles to diffuse includes allowing the analyte and diffusion streams to be in contact for a sufficient period of time to form a stable diffusion profile at the detection area.
The length of the laminar flow channel is long enough to permit small analyte particles and labeled analyte particles to diffuse from the analyte stream and bind to the binding particles and can vary from several microns to 50 mm or more, depending on the sensitivity and size of the detection means, the pump capacities and flow rates and volumes, and diffusion of the particles. Flow rates may be adjusted to be fast enough to prevent particles from settling. Flow rates can vary as required, e.g., between about 5 xcexcm/sec to about 5000 xcexcm/sec.
The methods of this invention may be performed using reference and/or control streams in laminar flow in the laminar flow channel with the analyte and diffusion streams. For example, a reference stream containing a known concentration of analyte particles and labeled analyte particles may be flowed into the laminar flow channel adjacent to the diffusion stream so that the diffusion profile of the analyte stream into the diffusion stream may be directly compared with the diffusion profile of the reference stream into the diffusion stream.
The term xe2x80x9cmicrofabricatedxe2x80x9d refers to devices having dimensions such that flow therein is substantially laminar. Preferably the width (dimension orthogonal to the diffusion direction and the flow direction) of the channels is less than about 1 mm.
The devices of this invention can be fabricated from any moldable, machinable or etchable material such as glass, plastic, or silicon wafers. Substrate materials which are optically transparent for a given wavelength range allow for optical detection in that wavelength range, e.g., absorbance or fluorescence measurements, by transmission. Alternatively, substrate materials which are reflective allow for optical detection by reflection. Substrate materials do not have to allow for optical detection because other art-known methods of detection are suitable as well. Non-optical detection methods include electrochemical detection and conductivity detection.
The term xe2x80x9cmachiningxe2x80x9d as used herein includes printing, stamping, cutting and laser ablating. The devices can be formed in a single sheet, in a pair of sheets sandwiched together, or in a plurality of sheets laminated together. The term xe2x80x9csheetxe2x80x9d refers to any solid substrate, flexible or otherwise. The channels can be etched in a silicon substrate and covered with a cover sheet, which can be a transparent cover sheet. In a laminated embodiment, the channel walls are defined by removing material from a first sheet and the channel top and bottom are defined by laminating second and third sheets on either side of the first sheet. Any of the layers can contain fluid channels. In some cases the channel is simply a hole (or fluid via) to route the fluid to the next fluid laminate layer. Any two adjacent laminate layers may be permanently bonded together to form a more complex single part. Often fluidic elements that have been illustrated in two separate layers can be formed in a single layer.
Each layer of a laminate assembly can be formed of a different material. The layers are preferably fabricated from substantially rigid materials. A substantially rigid material is inelastic, preferably having a modulus of elasticity less than 1,000,000 psi, and more preferably less than 600,000 psi. Substantially rigid materials can still exhibit dramatic flexibility when produced in thin films. Examples of substantially rigid plastics include cellulose acetate, polycarbonate, methylmethacrylate and polyester. Metals and metal alloys are also substantially rigid. Examples include steels, aluminum, copper, etc. Glasses, silicon and ceramics are also substantially rigid.
To create the fluidic element in the sheets, material may be removed to define the desired structure. The sheets can be machined using a laser to ablate the material from the channels. The material can be removed by traditional die cutting methods. For some materials chemical etching can be used. Alternatively, the negative of the structure desired can be manufactured as a mold and the structure can be produced by injection molding, vacuum thermoforming, pressure-assisted thermoforming or coining techniques.
The individual layers, assemblies of layers, or molded equivalents may be bonded together using adhesives or welding. Alternatively, the layers may be self-sealing or mechanical compression through the use of fasteners such as screws, rivets and snap-together assembly can be used to seal adjacent layers. Layers can be assembled using adhesives in the following ways. A rigid contact adhesive (for example, 3M1151) can be used to join adjacent layers. A solvent release adhesive may be used to chemically bond two adjacent players. An ultraviolet curing adhesive (for example, Loctite 3107) can be used to join adjacent layers when at least one layer is transparent in the ultraviolet. Precision applied epoxies, thermoset adhesives, and thermoplastic adhesives can also be used. Dry coatings that can be activated to bond using solvents, heat or mechanical compression can be applied to one or both surfaces. Layers can be welded together. For welding the layers preferably have similar glass transition temperatures and have mutual wetting and solubility characteristics. Layers can be welded using radio frequency dielectric heating, ultrasonic heating or local thermal heating.
The laminar flow channel can be straight or convoluted in any of a number of ways. In one embodiment, the flow channel can include a series of turns, making a stairstep or square wave geometry. Convoluted channels provide longer distances for diffusion to occur without increasing the size of the substrate plate in which the channel is formed.
The devices of this invention may comprise detecting means external to the channel for detecting the diffusion profile. Detection and analysis is done by any means known to the art, including optical means, such as optical spectroscopy, light scattering, and other means such as absorption spectroscopy or fluorescence, electrical means, e.g. electrodes inserted into the device, or virtually any microanalytical technique known to the art including magnetic resonance techniques, or other means known to the art to detect the diffusion profile. Preferably optical, fluorescent or chemiluminescent means are used. More preferably the labels used for the analyte particles are fluorescent and detection is done by means of a CCD camera or a scanning laser with a photomultiplier.
Computer processor means may be used to determine the presence or concentration of the analyte particles from the detected diffusion profile. The processor may be programmed to compare the diffusion profile with diffusion profiles taken using varying known concentrations of analyte, e.g., calibration curves or diffusion profiles in reference streams or to calculate analyte concentrations using algorithms described below.
The diffusion immunoassay method of this invention may be practiced as a continuous flow process, continuously monitoring analyte presence and/or concentration in a stream, or may be practiced in batch mode using small sample aliquots.
The concentration of binding particles in the diffusion fluid is preferably greater than or equal to the concentration of analyte particles in the analyte fluid, e.g. at least about one to about ten times greater. The analyte particles preferably encounter more binding particles than required. This can be adjusted to occur using flow rates and/or concentrations. High flow rates of the diffusion fluid will produce a narrower detectable band, and fewer binding particles are required.
The methods of this invention also include a non-flowing method of determining the presence or concentration of sample analyte particles in an analyte substance comprising: adding to an analyte substance additional analyte particles labeled with a detectable marker to provide a predetermined concentration of labeled analyte particles in said analyte substance; providing a diffusion substance containing binding particles capable of binding to said sample analyte particles and said labeled analyte particles; contacting said analyte substance with said diffusion substance; allowing diffusion of sample analyte particles and labeled analyte particles between said analyte and diffusion substances; detecting a diffusion profile formed by said labeled analyte particles; and determining from said diffusion profile the presence or concentration of said sample analyte particles.
The foregoing method is a non-flowing system in which it is not necessary that the substances containing the analyte particles and the binding particles be in parallel laminar flow. All that is required that they be in contact for a sufficient period of time to form a diffusion profile indicative of the concentration of analyte particles.
The analyte substance may be a fluid, gel or other material containing analyte particles and allowing diffusion of analyte particles into and out of the substance. A diffusion substance may similarly be a fluid, gel or other material containing binding particles and allowing diffusion of analyte particles into and out of said substance. As discussed above, only one of these substances needs to be capable of allowing diffusion. The other can be a solid. The dynamic viscosities of the analyte and diffusion substances are, independently, preferably between about one and about four times the dynamic viscosity of water, e.g., between about 0.01 and about 0.04 poise. These substances may be placed in side-by-side contact in or on any suitable container, e.g., on a plane surface, a sample well, tube or space formed between adjacent layers of material, allowing interrogation by a detection instrument such as a CCD camera. In a preferred embodiment, binding particles are dispersed in a gel that retains its shape and which contains a solvent capable of allowing analyte particles to diffuse therein. A drop-sized hollow is formed in the gel and a drop of analyte fluid, e.g., blood, is dropped into the hollow. The diffusion profile of labeled analyte particles is detected in the area of the gel surrounding the drop.
This invention also provides a microscale device for determining the presence or concentration of sample analyte particles in an analyte fluid comprising: a laminar flow channel comprising an analyte stream inlet and a diffusion stream inlet; said laminar flow channel comprising, in adjacent laminar flow: an analyte stream containing said analyte fluid to which additional analyte particles labeled with a detectable marker have been added to provide a predetermined concentration of labeled analyte particles in said analyte fluid; and a diffusion stream containing binding particles capable of binding to said sample analyte particles and said labeled analyte particles; said device further comprising means for detecting a diffusion profile in said channel formed by said labeled analyte particles; and means for determining from said diffusion profile the presence or concentration of said sample analyte particles.
As discussed above, any detection means known to the art may be used for detecting the diffusion profile. CCD cameras or laser scanners with photomultipliers are preferred detection means. In the latter, a laser is scanned back and forth across the channel by means of a piezoelectric drive. A photo multiplier tube is placed to detect the position of the laser spot and coupled to software to calculate the diffusion profile from the laser signal and position.
Also as discussed above, preferred means for determining the presence or concentration of analyte particles include a computer processor programmed to calculate said presence or concentration of analyte particles based on an algorithm utilizing process variables. Such variables include those selected from the group consisting of flow rates of said fluids, diffusion coefficients of said binding particles, said analyte particles, labeled analyte particles, and labeled analyte/binding particle complexes, concentrations of said binding particles and labeled analyte particles, diffusion dimension of the device, channel length from channel inlets to detection zone, and binding kinetics of the analyte and binding particles.
The devices of this invention may also comprise a reference stream inlet to allow a reference or control stream to flow in laminar flow contact with the diffusion and analyte streams in the laminar flow channel. Such devices therefore include a reference stream inlet into said laminar flow channel constructed and arranged such that said reference stream can flow in laminar flow contact with said diffusion stream, and a reference stream comprising a known concentration of labeled analyte particles and a known concentration of unlabeled analyte particles.